What is the least common multiple of 24 and 27? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(24, 27) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 24 and 27. We know that 24 x 27 (or 648) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 27 until we find a number divisible by 24. 27, 54, 81, 108, 135, 162, 189, 216, So, 216 is the least common multiple of 24 and 27.